bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheva
"Born of condradiction" - Snakes Sheva (Shě wǎ, 舍瓦) is the name chosen by Sergi Ehrlichmann, a former Quincy Gemischt and Soldat who was executed by his brethren following an incident in which several young Echt were slain by Hollows. His execution involved him being left behind and restrained as bait for hollows, and where his life should have ended, his bitterness and hate toward the Quincy forced him to undergo Hollowfication into a full Hollow. After many years wandering both Hueco Mundo and the human world, Sheva managed to kill several Quincy and steal their crosses, as well as making it to an Adjunchas, and later, to Arrancar. Soon, he was recruited into Aulii Kaewdara's Arrancar Army as Espada 7. He saw it as a means to an end, and a good way to gain power to achieve his goal of eradicating the Quincy. After the war, Sheva chose to remain in Hueco Mundo. Appearance Sheva is a stocky, tall Arrancar with pale skin. His hollow hole is located at the center of his chest, and his mask fragments appear as thin pieces over his cheekbones, as well as cross-shaped guards on his forearms. He has a rather average build with slight musculature and lanky limbs. The number 7 is tattooed over his right shoulderblade, and he has one Quincy cross embedded into the underside of each wrist. Sheva has a round face that appears rather square due to the cut of his hair and facial hair. His nose is straight with a slight upturn, and there is a red, inverted triangle tattoo running down the bridge from his brows to the tip of his nose. His ocean-blue eyes are triangular in shape and somewhat hooded and deep-set. His hair is a dark blue-grey color, and is about five inches on the top at its longest. Sheva wears his hair spiked up in the front, and has a very small mullet in the back. He has sideburns and a full beard that points forward off his chin, and a long, thin mustache that he styles to point upward. Sheva wears regular white hakama, a black obi, and black and white boots similar to the rest of the arrancar. However, he forgoes wearing a shirt, as it perpetually is destroyed when he goes into resserecion. Sheva also likes to wear a deep blue sarong-like garment over his hakama. Sheva also sometimes wears glasses, as he has horrible eyesight, though he hates wearing them and often refuses when he can afford to. He wears his Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of his obi. In his past life, Sheva had shorter hair and no beard. He wore a traditional Quincy uniform, white with a high collar and decorated with light blue crosses. He always wore his glasses, and wore his cross around his neck on a leather strap decorated with blue beads. The cross appeared as a simple Cross of Lorriane. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Quincy Category:Numeros